Episode 6.10: "Incarceration"
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Giles takes an unwanted trip down memory lane when he is faced with an unwelcome face from his past; recent escapee Ethan Rayne. Meanwhile Buffy confronts a troubled Spike.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.10: Incarceration  
By DigiJoss Whedon (Digitalis), J.A.I.T. Espenson (J.A.I.T.) and Marti Noggston (Noggins)  
  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
From Halloween: Giles and Ethan stare at each other.  
  
ETHAN  
Oh, and we all know that you are  
the champion of innocents and all  
things pure and good, Rupert. It's  
quite a little act you've got going  
here, old man.  
  
From The Dark Age: Buffy talking to Ethan.  
  
BUFFY  
You know Giles?  
  
ETHAN  
We go back. Way back.  
  
Flashbacks to a YOUNG GILES casting a spell.  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
I was twenty-one...  
Studying history at Oxford and of  
course the occult by night. I went  
to London, fell in with the worst  
crowd that would have me. We  
practiced magicks.  
  
A New Man: Ethan being taken away by a group of military men.  
  
RILEY  
By the authority of the US military,  
you're being taken into custody  
pending a determination of your  
status.  
  
TEASER  
  
EXTERIOR: UC SUNNYDALE CAMPUS - day - establishing shot  
  
TARA  
(v.o.)  
Sometimes things are just wrong,  
you know?  
  
EXTERIOR: UC SUNNYDALE CAMPUS - PICNIC BENCHES - day  
  
WILLOW and TARA are sitting at a picnic bench setting up plates, sandwiches, sodas, etc. as they speak. They are setting up for three people.  
  
TARA  
I mean, there's an ethical  
principle involved.  
  
WILLOW  
(defensively)  
I know that. But sometimes you  
have to look at the greater good.  
Like something that's, okay, maybe  
a little bit wrong, but then later on  
all these other majorly wrong things  
maybe don't happen because you did  
that one little bit wrong thing.  
  
TARA  
Well, that's one way of looking at it.  
But it was that kind of situational ethics  
that Professor Katz is talking about  
when she's discussing the Watergate  
break-in, and you don't think  
that was okay.  
  
WILLOW  
(a bit grudgingly)  
No, that was stinky.  
  
TARA  
Sometimes when they have too much  
power, people start thinking they can do  
anything because they're doing it for what  
you're calling the greater good.  
And that's when they fall.  
  
WILLOW'S POV: We see BUFFY approaching. As she passes, students are staring, whispering, and in some cases running away. She cannot help but notice this, and looks nonplussed.  
  
NORMAL POV: WILLOW grabs TARA'S arm with a bit of urgency. It's also clear she's glad for the change of subject.  
  
WILLOW  
Oh, here comes Buffy. I don't think  
we should talk about, umm, school  
and stuff of school like lectures  
while Buffy's here, 'cause it's like  
we're being all, 'Ha! Still  
in school and you're not! Ha!'  
  
TARA  
It's a 'Ha!' bookend thing?  
  
WILLOW  
Definitely.  
  
TARA nods as BUFFY reaches them.  
  
BUFFY  
Hey guys. Is it me, or do I  
seem to give everyone around  
here the wiggins?  
  
WILLOW  
Well, I can't be absolutely positive,  
but the being recently dead might  
have something to do with it.  
  
BUFFY joins WILLOW and TARA at the table and grabs a sandwich and soda.  
  
TARA  
(apologetically)  
There was an death announcement  
in the school paper.  
  
BUFFY  
(taking it in stride - this is the  
least of her troubles)  
And no retraction. Typical, a girl  
can't even get come back from the  
dead anymore and get decent press.  
Speaking of which, any word  
from our favorite recent returnee  
from oblivion?  
  
WILLOW and TARA both look momentarily confused, then brighten.  
  
WILLOW  
Oh, Amy! She said her dad is  
mega-happy she's back even if  
the fact her mother came back  
with her wasn't exactly what he  
wanted to hear. He thought,  
after she was attacked at school  
by our m-anyway, he thought  
she'd run away. I think she's  
planning on spending time with  
both of her parents. Maybe her  
dad will make things seem a  
little more normal for her.  
  
BUFFY  
Well, that's at least one happy  
family story. Unlike my suddenly  
multi-Slayer household.  
  
TARA  
You know, Buffy, I have to say...this  
thing with Dawn, it's really...  
  
BUFFY  
Strange? Unnatural? Unholy?  
Against the laws of God and man?  
  
TARA  
I was going for freaky. I mean,  
the odds against Dawn being  
the next Slayer must be...  
  
BUFFY  
Oh, but this is Planet Buffy...where  
the odds are totally in favor of  
anything that might make my life  
miserable.  
  
WILLOW  
Sister Slayers. It's weird. I can't  
even think of Dawnie as a Slayer.  
And let's face it, in the world  
of wholesome family fun...  
  
BUFFY  
...killing demons and vamps and the  
bumpy in the nighty things is not  
exactly playing Twister. The thing  
that's killing me is I just want to  
protect Dawn. I'm still not in school  
to take care of her. And now, how can  
I? And there's just so much she  
doesn't get about being the  
Slayer yet. It's like for her it's  
some kind of competition between  
us. And that's not how I feel. I  
love my sister...  
  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: WOODS - night  
  
A MAN is running through wildly in and out trees, puffing and panting and clearly out of breath - he's been running for a long time. He keeps looking back as the torchlight of his pursuers are shining all around. We don't see his face.  
  
BUFFY  
(V.O.)  
...there are things out there that I don't  
ever want her to have to deal with.  
  
We realise several other men with guns, closely flanked by barking dogs are pursuing him.  
  
The man notices some bushes to his side and dives into them to hide.  
  
MAN'S POV: He watches as they run passed along with the dogs who seem to ignore him.  
  
NORMAL VIEW: He scrambles out of the back of the bushes and looks all around. We can hear the sound of helicopters hovering above. He looks up to see there are about three of them - all with searchlights.  
  
The man takes another path through the threes avoiding the light from an overhead helicopter. He manages to get to a road and get a clear view of his face - it's ETHAN RAYNE!  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - night  
GILES is watching LYDIA and DAWN training. Dawn ducks and dives Lydia's attacks and jumps over her, grabbing her from behind and holding a stake where her heart would be. She pauses for a moment before letting her Watcher go.  
  
LYDIA  
(a little shaken)  
Very… very good. I'm most  
impressed with your progress.  
  
DAWN  
(smiles, a little too smugly)  
Buffy was never this good as  
fast as this!  
  
GILES  
(interrupts)  
No, but she didn't try to kill her  
Watcher with quite so much  
relish.  
  
Dawn grins. We see a flash of the real Dawn as she jokes a little.  
  
DAWN  
I'm sure she did. You just too  
good to get killed.  
  
GILES  
Yes… quite. But you have to realise  
the burdens of being a Slayer.  
  
DAWN  
Sure, but it's fun. And much easier  
than Buffy makes it seem.  
  
GILES  
(a little shaken)  
Your sister has a dedication to her  
work. I hope you take after her in  
that respect.  
(to Lydia)  
So how is the training going from  
your perspective?  
  
LYDIA  
Marvellous. I honestly can't  
believe that a month ago I  
was just a junior Watcher at  
the university. Now I'm overseeing  
the education of the new Slayer.  
  
Giles nods. He seems a little distracted, almost nervous by Dawn who continues to practice fighting moves on the dummy at the other side of the room.  
  
GILES  
Yes. It seems fortune has  
smiled on you.  
  
LYDIA  
(somewhat apprehensively)  
Fortune… that's an interesting  
way of putting it.  
  
GILES  
(his interest piqued)  
How so?  
  
LYDIA  
Well… you know, I would have  
put it strictly down to fate.  
  
GILES  
In my book they are the same  
thing.  
  
LYDIA  
Hmm. Of course. But either way  
I've accomplished the same as you…  
  
GILES  
(nods in agreement)  
Yes…  
  
LYDIA  
(a little smugly)  
…at a much younger age I might add.  
  
Giles adjusts his glasses. He's obviously a little annoyed her comment  
  
GILES  
Continue your training.  
  
Lydia smiles as Giles walks out. She looks over to Dawn.  
  
LYDIA  
No, no, Dawn. Punch with the  
right and follow through with  
the left.  
  
Dawn glares at her.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day  
  
Giles walks through the door from the Slayers' training room and carefully shuts the door behind him.  
  
As he does, Buffy walks through the entrance of the Magic Box. They catch each other's eyes and both sit at the "War Table" where most of the strategizing of apocalypses usually takes place.  
  
GILES  
(exhausted)  
Well, how was your day?  
  
BUFFY  
Not spectacular. How's Dawn?  
  
GILES  
(unconvinced)  
Amazing.  
  
Buffy looks up sharply, with a slightly hurt look on her face.  
  
BUFFY  
Amazing?  
  
GILES  
Well, yes. Her progress is  
amazing. It is as if she  
was infused with the  
purest Slayer essence  
ever. Can't say its done  
much for her personality.  
  
BUFFY  
I know. She's become  
really difficult to get  
along with. It's as if I don't  
know who she is anymore.  
  
Giles nods.  
  
BUFFY  
(cont'd, slightly quieter)  
And I'm scared.  
I'm scared that I don't  
know who my little sister  
is. I'm scared that she  
doesn't know who she is  
either. Its like the whole  
duty has consumed her.  
She could be a better  
Slayer. That I can handle,  
but, its like she isn't even  
human anymore.  
  
A loud crash sounds from the training room, and both Giles and Buffy look towards the door.  
  
ANGLE ON: The training room door.  
  
CLOSE ON: Buffy as she watches the door.  
  
GILES  
You'd better…  
  
BUFFY  
I know.  
  
Buffy gets up from the table with a sigh and goes over to the door, and pushes it open.  
  
BUFFY'S POV: As the door opens, we see Dawn pinning Lydia to the ground with a foot. She is holding a broadsword, which hangs precariously close to Lydia's throat.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy's shocked face.  
  
BUFFY  
(alarmed)  
Dawn!  
  
BUFFY'S POV: Dawn looks at her sister nonchalantly, and casually removes her foot from Lydia's chest.  
  
DAWN  
(almost growling)  
What?  
  
BUFFY  
What were you…?  
  
Buffy shakes her head, realizing that there is no point to asking that question.  
  
BUFFY  
Its time to go.  
  
DAWN  
(matter of factly)  
I'm staying.  
  
BUFFY  
You have to get up for school tomorrow  
  
DAWN  
I'm not going to school.  
  
BUFFY  
Yes you are.  
  
DAWN  
You wanna make me?  
  
As each tensed statement is uttered, the sisters take a step towards each other. At this point, they are standing nose to nose. OR, nose to chin as Dawn has a couple of inches on Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
I don't want to make you Dawnie.  
  
DAWN  
You think calling me by  
my kid name is going  
to change my mind?  
  
Dawn swings from her heels and knocks Buffy over.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy, as she sits on her rear, still knocked over. She is in shock that Dawn actually hit her. She touches her lip and sees that there is blood there.  
  
WIDE ANGLE: Dawn stalks over to Buffy, intent on continuing her point.  
  
Buffy sweeps Dawns legs out from under her, and the fight is on.  
  
Buffy does a backwards flip to get back onto her feet.  
  
Dawn goes into a handstand. She flips forward. Buffy just moves out of the way of her feet as she comes down right next to her sister.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy. She eyes up Dawn carefully. We're talking serious Old West gunfighters here. But with feet and bare fists. And not guns.  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn as she looks into Buffy's eyes. She's even more defiant than ever.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy as she equals the cold stare her sister is giving her.  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn as she seems to relax as if she's about to give in.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy as she relaxes to.  
  
PULL OUT as Dawn's fist moves in to collide with Buffy's jaw. Buffy quickly blocks it. Dawn tries again, this time just chipping Buffy's cheek. Buffy steps back a little then jumps further as Dawn kicks.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy. She's clearly hurt by Dawn's defiance but she's not giving up easily. Now it's war!  
  
WIDE ANGLE: Buffy moves forward punching. Dawn tries to block every punch but they get faster and faster until one punch catches her jaw. This gives Buffy the chance she needs. She kicks forward knocking Dawn to the floor.  
  
Dawn doesn't get up. She just looks up angrily at Buffy. A real "a curse on your name" situation going on here.  
  
BUFFY  
We're going. Now.  
  
Dawn nods. Buffy holds out her hand for Dawn to take but she refuses. She gets to her feet and, ignoring Buffy, turns to Lydia.  
  
DAWN  
Same time tomorrow?  
  
LYDIA  
Y-yes. Of course.  
  
Dawn goes straight to the door. She turns to give Buffy an annoyed glare as if to say "you wanted to leave. We're leaving." Buffy looks at Giles.  
  
BUFFY  
I'll see you back at your place.  
  
The two sisters leave. Once the door is closed Giles begins to get things together to go himself.  
  
LYDIA  
I must say I'm impressed by your  
good nature. Allowing the two of  
them to live with you.  
  
GILES  
Their house was sold after Buffy…  
went away. I was able to ensure  
that Dawn was taken into my care.  
The two seem to be quite happy  
and I like the company.  
  
LYDIA  
But I'm sure it's quite tense  
at the moment…  
  
GILES  
(suspiciously)  
And I'm sure you know why.  
  
LYDIA  
I beg your pardon.  
  
GILES  
It was quite obvious that you  
knew when you came here that  
Dawn would be called as the  
next Slayer… the Council knew.  
  
LYDIA  
I don't know what you…  
  
GILES  
You were planted here in preparation.  
You knew Faith was going to be  
murdered and you knew Dawn  
would replace her…  
  
Lydia takes several steps back. Giles is verging on Ripper-mode now. She's nervous.  
  
LYDIA  
Mr. Giles… I… I admit that I  
was informed about Dawn…  
  
GILES  
(a-ha!)  
Really?  
  
LYDIA  
(genuinely)  
But I knew nothing about Faith. I  
was sent here in preparation for  
Dawn's calling. I don't know how  
the Council knew… they knew about  
your spell to defeat Adam… they  
obviously worked things out…  
  
She realises Giles isn't listening anymore.  
  
LYDIA  
(C'tnd)  
Mr. Giles… Please…  
  
GILES  
Ms. Barlow… I'm about to close  
my store. I think it's time you left.  
No doubt I'll see you tomorrow…  
  
LYDIA  
Seven AM as usual. Some early  
morning training for Dawn before  
she goes to school…  
  
She looks to Giles to say something else but he doesn't. She realises he isn't in the mood for talking. She walks towards the door.  
  
LYDIA  
Goodbye.  
  
Not expecting a reply she leaves.  
  
Giles prepares to lock up the shop. As he gathers some items together to put in a bag he knocks a book off the counter and goes to pick it up.  
  
ANGLE ON: The book. It's open on a page about golems. A picture of one - a huge clay creature - can be seen.  
  
ANGLE ON: Giles' face as the colour suddenly drains from it.  
  
EXTERIOR: LONDON - SOHO - PAST - day  
We flash to some point in the past. A young man dressed in your average early 70s rebellious gear sides through the streets on a moped, darting in and out of anyone in his way.  
  
He comes to a halt outside what looks like a shop selling *ahem* adult goods and gets off. He pauses to look around for a moment before taking off the helmet to reveal his face… it's a YOUNG GILES, in his early twenties. He looks at the cosmopolitan surroundings.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(grin on his face)  
This is more like it.  
  
He looks at the shop, which has a few adult books in the window before noticing a sign written in a strange language above the door.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(reading)  
Ah, clever.  
  
He walks inside.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC SHOP - PAST - day  
Young Giles walks in and looks around several shelves of magical items. The SHOP ASSISTANT eyes him up suspiciously while another person with his back turns reacts slightly.  
  
Young Giles reaches for a magic book and flicks through it carefully. He finds a certain page and smiles a little.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(to himself)  
Like that'd work…  
  
He puts the book back and trails his finger along the shelf until he finds another one. The Assistant, who has been watching him carefully suddenly speaks up.  
  
SHOP ASSISTANT  
(coughs)  
Can I help you in any way?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(looking up from book)  
Oh, no, no… I'm fine. I…  
  
There's the sound of an engine starting up outside. Young Giles throws the book down and runs out.  
  
SHOP ASSISTANT  
Hey! That's old!  
  
It's too late. Young Giles is out of the shop.  
  
EXTERIOR: LONDON - SOHO - PAST - day  
Young Giles darts out of the shop to see two teenagers riding off on his bike. He screams more than a few obscenities.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Bastards! Arseholes!  
  
He starts to run after them but realises that it's too late. He stops and looks around dejectedly, cursing under his breath. He's really pissed off when the other customer in the shop comes out to meet him - it's a YOUNG ETHAN RAYNE.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Sod them. By the looks of it  
the bloody thing only had a  
few more miles in it anyway.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
But it's me bloody bike! My  
clothes were in there! My  
money!  
  
Young Giles just turns and punches the wall in anger.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
That can't be good for you,  
y'know.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(sarcastically)  
You don't say. (beat) Just  
piss off.  
  
Young Giles just expects Ethan to walk away but he doesn't.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(doesn't turn around)  
Didn't you hear what I said?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
I did. Not a very nice way to  
talk to the person who's your  
only hope of surviving in this  
bloody city.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
("Like I'd trust YOU")  
And you are?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Name's Ethan… Ethan Rayne.  
  
Ethan extends his hand. Slowly and reluctantly takes it in his own.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Rup… Ripper… just call me  
Ripper.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(laughs a little)  
Right you are… Ripper. Let's  
get away from here. They  
only show you the poncy stuff.  
Want to try something a little  
more fun?  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - PRESENT - night  
We flash back to the present as Giles closes the book in his hand slowly, the colour finally returning to his face. He finds a space on a shelf and puts the book away with a frown.  
  
He grabs a jacket from over a chair and puts it on. After walking to the doorway and taking one last look around, he leaves.  
  
EXTERIOR: OUTSIDE MAGIC BOX - night  
Giles closes the door behind him and locks up. He puts the keys in his jacket pocket and walks off down the street.  
  
EXTERIOR: OUTSIDE GILES' HOUSE - night  
Giles walks to his door and puts the key in the lock. He suddenly looks up realising there's someone behind him. He takes the key out of the door and puts it back into his pocket slowly. He makes it appear is if he is going to go inside when…  
  
He suddenly spins around and pushes a shadowy figure behind him into the wall, punching him in the stomach. Giles grabs the mysterious intruder and puts him into a throat hold  
  
GILES  
(aggressively)  
Who are you?  
  
ETHAN  
(struggled because his throat is being held)  
What? You've forgotten me  
already Ripper?  
  
Giles is taken aback. He lets go of Ethan and steps away shocked.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - night  
Ethan is tied up to a chair. Giles finishes off the last knot on the ropes.  
  
ETHAN  
You know, Ripper, this really  
isn't necessary. You can trust  
me now…  
  
GILES  
(dryly)  
Remember what happened the  
last time I trusted you? You turned  
me into a bloody demon!  
  
ETHAN  
Well… yeah… but it was a laugh.  
  
Giles raises an eyebrow and pulls the rope tighter. Ethan cringes.  
  
ETHAN  
Oi! Watch it!  
  
Giles ignores him and goes straight to the table that Ethan is facing. He leans up against it.  
  
GILES  
How did you get out?  
  
ETHAN  
Don't you have to wait until your  
Slayer's here? You need the bad  
cop if you're going to do this right.  
  
GILES  
(threatening)  
You want a bad cop? I'll give you  
a bad cop…  
  
ETHAN  
Very funny, Ripper but you know  
as well as I do that you've gone  
soft. The last time you had any  
balls was when you had that candy.  
  
Giles kicks Ethan lightly in the chest, just enough to push his chair back. He hits the ground with a thud, still tied up.  
  
GILES  
Now, how did you get out?  
  
ETHAN  
I'm really not gonna get out of  
this am I?  
  
GILES  
No.  
  
ETHAN  
Y'see it is a little embarrassing.  
  
GILES  
Talk.  
  
ETHAN  
(sighs)  
Okay, okay. It starts off with a  
year or so of good behaviour… and  
putting up with the advances of  
the resident Big John…  
  
GILES  
(smirks snidely)  
Oh this is fun.  
  
ETHAN  
I managed to get a few little items  
smuggled to my room… nothing big,  
or conspicuous. I swear a few times  
they thought I was gonna build a  
bomb or something.  
(pause)  
Can I get up now? The blood's  
rushing to my head.  
  
Giles grabs him and pulls him back upright.  
  
GILES  
Carry on.  
  
ETHAN  
Well, I did build one… but it was  
slightly more magical. A mixture  
here, a chant there and boom!  
Well, not so much "boom" than  
"poof", really. Didn't want to draw  
attention to my self. I was out of  
the complex before they even  
realised half the wall had been  
disintegrated.  
  
GILES  
How clever of you.  
  
ETHAN  
You know, these ever so witty  
comments of yours is just dragging  
this out.  
(Giles says nothing)  
I managed to avoid all the GI Joe's  
that were after my arse and came  
to the only place I could be safe.  
  
GILES  
And that place had to be Sunnydale?  
  
ETHAN  
Ironic, really, don't you think?  
  
Giles shakes his head. He walks to the telephone and picks up the receiver.  
  
ETHAN  
Hey! Hey! What're you doing?  
  
GILES  
Calling the police. I'm sure once  
they realise you're quite a dangerous  
escaped convict they'll have the  
government over here again pretty  
quickly to pick you up.  
  
ETHAN  
Mate… no! Seriously! They'll have  
my arse. Or rather my old pal there  
might. Either way it's not a very  
nice prospect.  
  
GILES  
And why should I be sympathetic?  
  
ETHAN  
Look, I know I've been an arsehole  
over the last few… decades… but  
c'mon. Help me out… just this once…  
for old time's sake?  
  
Giles puts down the phone and walks slowly to Ethan.  
  
ETHAN  
Ripper… you're a real m…  
  
Giles grabs him by the throat and pushes him, and the chair he's tied to, into the wall forcefully.  
  
GILES  
Don't you EVER use those words  
around me!  
  
EXTERIOR: LONDON APARTMENT - PAST - evening  
Young Giles and Young Ethan are walking along a street. They get to a small doorway with stairs up it. A woman is hanging around outside.  
  
WOMAN  
(smiles at Giles)  
Hey, you… fancy a good time?  
  
Before Giles can say anything Ethan interrupts.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
He's with me, luv. Don't bother him.  
  
WOMAN  
Suit yourself, Ethan.  
(to Giles)  
If you change your mind…  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Um, yeah…  
  
INTERIOR: LONDON APARTMENT - STAIRWELL - evening  
Ethan walks in and makes his way up the stairs and Giles follows, looking back at the girl with surprise in his eyes (I'm a poet and I didn't know it!!!).  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Was she…?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
This is London, mate. What'd  
you bloody expect when you  
came here?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(laughs)  
Well, that actually but not so  
sodding blatant!  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(smiles)  
You'll get used to it.  
(indicates a door)  
This way…  
  
Ethan pushes the door open and enters. Giles seems a little more nervous.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(O.S.)  
Come on.  
  
Giles finally relents and walks in.  
  
INTERIOR: ETHAN'S FLAT - PAST- night  
The room is dark and a little messy. Giles sniffs the air and frowns. It's not a pleasant place to be but it's the only place he's got right now.  
  
There are three others in the room. The only woman - DEIRDRE PAGE - looks up at him.  
  
DEIRDRE  
Who's this?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
This is me new mate Ripper.  
He got into a bit of trouble  
back at the old magic shop.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Some little buggers nicked my  
bike.  
  
DEIRDRE  
Aw, poor boy. Come over here  
and sit down.  
  
Giles looks over to Ethan warily. Ethan nods and Giles goes to sit down next to Deirdre. She strokes his hair and smiles.  
  
DEIRDRE  
Before Ethan there gets the chance  
I'll introduce us all. I'm Deirdre…  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(a little to enthusiastically)  
Pleased to meet you…  
  
DEIRDRE  
(indicates a sullen dark haired guy)  
That's Philip…  
(indicates a scruffy unkempt guy)  
And that's Randall. Don't worry  
about how he looks. He ain't got  
anything.  
  
PHILIP  
(looks up, doesn't say much - he's the Oz of the group it seems)  
Hi…  
  
RANDALL  
(re: Deirdre's comments)  
Hey!  
  
Philip looks up at Ethan who's got a bag in his hand.  
  
PHILIP  
Got the stuff?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Do I ever let you down?  
  
RANDALL  
Do we have to answer that?  
  
Ethan just stares at Randall and sits down on the floor, pulling some magical items out of the bag.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
I think that's it.  
  
Giles watches and is obviously intrigued but doesn't say anything yet.  
  
RANDALL  
I can't believe we're actually  
going to do this! Proper magic  
at last. None of that bloody  
boring illusion stuff.  
  
DEIRDRE  
I still think floating objects is  
a good laugh.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
But that's for kids, Deirdre, luv.  
We're about to enter the real  
world!  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Don't mind if I ask what you're  
doing?  
  
RANDALL  
(laughs)  
Nah, we don't mind.  
(says nothing)  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Well?  
  
PHILIP  
He's being an arsehole. As  
usual.  
  
DEIRDRE  
(to Giles)  
I'll show you.  
  
Deirdre takes out a book and opens it to the right page.  
  
DEIRDRE  
(points out a spell)  
This.  
  
Giles looks at the book.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
A Kabbalah experiment?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
We're making a golem!  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(reading)  
A Jewish legend…  
(looks up)  
Legend?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
It was developed in the Middle  
Ages. Wise men reckoned they  
could instil life in clay effigies by  
using a charm…  
(picks up a charm he's just bought)  
…like this.  
  
DEIRDRE  
We get our own artificial person  
to do all our work for us!  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Slave labour?  
  
RANDALL  
It's not bloody real! It's not like  
it's got a brain or anything.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(unsure)  
Still… it sounds a bit… dangerous.  
  
DEIRDRE  
Isn't that what makes it fun?  
  
A smile slowly grows on Giles' face which turns into a grin.  
  
EXTERIOR: NEAR CEMETERY - PRESENT - night  
Buffy and Dawn are walking around the edges of the cemetery.  
  
BUFFY  
I know this is an excuse to avoid  
going back but you know you…  
  
DAWN  
I heard something. I know I did.  
  
There's a crashing sound inside. Buffy looks at Dawn.  
  
BUFFY  
Okay you were right… this time.  
  
Dawn glares at her before jumping over the fence into the cemetery itself. Buffy quickly follows.  
  
EXTERIOR: CEMETERY - night  
They both pull out stakes and run in to fight three vampires who are trying to break into a crypt. They look from behind a tree.  
  
DAWN  
They're trying to break into  
that crypt.  
  
BUFFY  
They must be looking for something.  
  
Buffy walks from behind the tree towards the small group of vamps.  
  
BUFFY  
Let me guess? Ancient artefact  
that'll bring the end of the world?  
(the vamps look up)  
Well, you're not getting it today!  
  
Two of them run at the Slayers. Buffy punches one in the face before it can react.  
  
BUFFY  
You really should watch where  
you're going. It's dark. You could  
end up getting caught on something.  
  
She rams the stake through the vamp's heart, reducing it to dust.  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn and her vamp. She leapfrogs over it then spins around to stake it through the back.  
  
The two Slayers turn their attention to the other vamp with a crowbar. He drops it and tries to run but they're on him in a flash. Dawn holds him down while Buffy stakes him.  
  
BUFFY  
(looking up at Dawn)  
Team work. I never though it  
was possible.  
  
DAWN  
(raising an eyebrow)  
Is it really necessary to try to  
come up with funny comments  
while fighting? It's degrading.  
We're supposed to be hunters  
of the undead not stand up  
comedians.  
  
BUFFY  
Since when did you turn into the  
big sister?  
  
Buffy is about to go into the crypt but stops.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn, go home.  
  
DAWN  
Why should I?  
I don't have to listen to you.  
  
BUFFY  
(annoyed)  
Do you really want to  
try to beat me again?  
  
CLOSE ON: Dawn as she gives Buffy a sullen but loathing look.  
  
DAWN  
Fine, I'm going.  
  
Dawn does a quick about face and saunters off screen.  
  
INTERIOR: CRYPT - night.  
  
We see and hear the metal door of the crypt slam open from a well placed punch from the outside. It was Buffy's punch, and as the camera pulls back, we realize that it is Spike's crypt.  
  
Buffy enters the crypt cautiously, looking around jumpily.  
  
The camera continues to pull back to reveal more of the crypt, until Buffy is in the furthest part of the background. In the foreground we see Spike, passed out, with a bottle of whiskey stuffed between himself and the recliner cushion.  
  
The TV is blaring.  
  
BUFFY  
Spike?  
  
Buffy spots Spike.  
  
BUFFY  
Spike! What are you doing?  
Spike?!?  
  
Buffy rushes to the chair and realizes that Spike is not breathing.  
  
She shakes him, but he does not rouse. She slaps him a bit and he starts sputtering.  
  
SPIKE  
(slurred)  
R'lax luv. Ahm herrre.  
  
BUFFY  
You weren't breathing.  
  
SPIKE  
(titters)  
I wasn't eh? Guess  
I'm still not used to it.  
  
Buffy gives him a look, but doesn't comment on his lame joke.  
  
BUFFY  
(pointing at the bottle)  
Are you trying to kill yourself  
or something?  
  
SPIKE  
(half smile)  
Yeah. Mebbe I am.  
  
BUFFY  
Why Spike?  
  
His face suddenly becomes serious.  
  
SPIKE  
You wanna know?  
  
BUFFY  
That's what I'm here for.  
  
Spike points to his heart.  
  
SPIKE  
This?  
  
BUFFY  
Your heart?  
  
SPIKE  
My bloody soul. It was easier  
when it was just that thing  
you got poked in to die. Now  
I don't need you to do it. It's  
pretty good on it's own.  
  
BUFFY  
Spike, I thought we talked about  
this last time…  
  
SPIKE  
And what? Some heart to heart  
is meant to suddenly cure me of  
all ills? This soul… it's like a prison  
and… and, well, I can't cope with it.  
Doing myself in might be a good  
thing for all involved.  
  
BUFFY  
Really? You really believe that?  
  
SPIKE  
It's eating me up from the inside,  
luv. At that one moment I became  
human I saw the faces of every  
bugger I killed. It wasn't a pretty  
sight.  
  
BUFFY  
And because of that you're going  
to waste your gift? You're pathetic!  
  
SPIKE  
Maybe…  
(beat)  
That's why this…  
(indicates his drink)  
is such a good idea.  
  
Buffy shakes her head.  
  
SPIKE  
Look, if someone told me  
humanity was this bad when  
I signed up…  
  
BUFFY  
Maybe it isn't what you expected,  
but hey! Your gift is life… mine  
was death! Guess who's the  
luckiest of the two of us? You've  
got a soul? Yippee for you! You're  
feeling guilt? I'm glad to hear it!  
  
SPIKE  
(shocked)  
What?  
  
BUFFY  
You did some awful things in your  
not so distant past and now you're  
suffering. Welcome to humanity,  
Spike! Believe it or not guilt is  
part of being human. You haven't  
felt it for centuries and now it's  
catching up with you…  
  
SPIKE  
(holds up his drink)  
How about forcing this down my  
throat instead, eh? Makes the  
same bloody difference… which  
is none at all!  
  
Buffy sighs and sits down next to him.  
  
BUFFY  
What I'm getting to is it's  
right to be feeling like this  
but instead of sitting around  
being Mr Mopey how about  
trying to make a difference.  
Do some good. It may not  
make you feel any better  
but it's a start.  
  
SPIKE  
(under his breath)  
Now I know how Angel felt…  
  
BUFFY  
(overhears him, a little angrily)  
No… no you don't. He didn't  
have anyone to turn to when  
he got his soul back the first  
time… You've got us.  
  
Spike looks up hopefully.  
  
EXTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
  
XANDER exits the BRONZE with his arm around ANYA, and WILLOW and TARA close at their heels. Everyone is in a giddy and jubilant mood.  
  
WILLOW  
That was so good. I feel giddy.  
Does anyone else feel giddy?  
  
ANYA  
(dreamily)  
The man who was singing  
was extremely attractive. I think  
he was looking at me, it made  
me feel all liquidy inside. In a good  
way, not like when your insides  
are actually turned to liquid, because  
I did that to a few men and it  
looked very painful.  
  
XANDER  
I thought I was the only  
man who made you feel  
liquidy?  
  
ANYA  
(patting his arm affectionately)  
I know.  
  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE MAIN STREET - night  
They walk into the main street still chatting. Their voices slowly become audible again.  
  
TARA  
It's a shame Buffy couldn't  
make it…  
  
XANDER  
I think she's got a lot to deal  
with at the moment what with  
Dawn and…  
  
Xander suddenly stops.  
  
ANYA  
What? What about Dawn? That's  
she's suddenly gone psychotic…  
(suddenly notices what everyone else has)  
Hey Dawn!  
  
Dawn is walking on the opposite side of the road. Willow goes across first, followed by the other three.  
  
WILLOW  
Dawnie! What're you doing out here?  
  
TARA  
It's late.  
  
She just looks up at them. A real cold glance.  
  
DAWN  
I was out patrolling.  
  
XANDER  
On your own? Where's big sis?  
I wouldn't think she'd like you  
out here all on your lonesome.  
  
DAWN  
She told me to leave. She obviously  
doesn't want to accept that I'm  
just as capable as her.  
  
ANYA  
Maybe so but you've got school  
tomorrow young lady.  
  
DAWN  
(a little down)  
Oh yeah.  
  
WILLOW  
Hey. I thought you liked school.  
Remember? We were big learning  
buddies!  
  
DAWN  
Oh, please.  
  
Willow is obviously offended by Dawn's dismissal of their former similar qualities. Xander steps tactfully in.  
  
XANDER  
Anyway… I think it's time you  
got back home to Giles'. We'll  
take you there right now.  
  
DAWN  
I know the way.  
  
XANDER  
So do we.  
  
Dawn shrugs as she reluctantly accepts their offer. They begin to walk the same way they were heading.  
  
ANGLE ON: Two military style jeeps drive straight passed the Scoobies. We follow them.  
  
INTERIOR: MILITARY JEEP - TRAVELLING - night  
Inside the lead vehicle sits an officer (COLONEL HICKS) and a DRIVER.  
  
HICKS  
The prisoner was traced to  
this location?  
  
DRIVER  
Yes sir. According to our trackers  
I'd say we're close.  
  
Hicks nods slowly.  
  
EXTERIOR: MILITARY JEEP - night  
It drives straight on and up the street.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
ACT THREE  
  
ETHAN  
Well, what's it gonna be, Ripper?  
Will you throw me to the proverbial  
wolves yet again? You know, there's not been  
much that I've done that you haven't  
been at least close to yourself, sometimes  
more than close...I think, in the name of   
our friendship.  
  
GILES  
I'm not going to call anyone.  
  
ETHAN  
(relieved)  
Ah, no? No, of course you're not!  
You wouldn't do it, you couldn't!   
Now if we could just do something  
about the accomodations...  
circulation's getting a bit   
chancey here.  
  
GILES  
Forget it. I'm not going to   
untie you. This has nothing to   
do with friendship, because   
we are not friends.  
  
ETHAN  
Perhaps you're right. We're not  
friends, not anymore. But we were  
friends, Ripper. Ah, we were great  
friends once, you and I. I know  
you remember. We did  
something miraculous...  
  
INTERIOR: ETHAN'S FLAT - PAST - night  
Young Giles, Young Ethan, Philip, Deirdre and Randall are all sitting around a huge lump of clay in the middle of the room. They are holding their hands out and chanting.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(in Hebrew)  
From the life of the earth we  
call you…  
  
PHILIP  
(Hebrew)  
By the life of the earth you  
will rise…  
  
RANDALL  
(Hebrew)  
By the powers of nature we  
call you…  
  
DEIRDRE  
(Hebrew)  
By the powers of nature you  
will rise…  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(Hebrew)  
Take form!  
  
They all begin chanting "take form" and the lump of clay begins to morph into a humanoid figure with glowing energies around it. It stretches out slowly as it becomes accustomed to this form of existence.  
  
Ethan opens his eyes and smiles. He looks over to Randall expectantly. Randall gives him a "what now?" look.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(whispers)  
The binding spell!  
  
RANDALL  
("What are you talking about?")  
What binding spell?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
The one in the bloody book!  
  
Randall just looks confused. Giles reacts quickly and grabs the book at Randall's side and looks all over the page for the spell.  
  
As this is happening the golem begins to gain strength. The magic energy surrounding it dissipates. Giles manages to find the spell.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Got it!  
  
The golem grabs Giles and throws him across the room. He hits the wall with a dull thud!  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(breath knocked out of him)  
Unph!  
  
The golem quickly throws Randall, Philip, and Deirdre out of the way leaving only Ethan in its path. It looks down on him.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
You know… you really don't want  
to do this…  
(he is knocked through the air and lands on a sofa)  
…do you?  
  
The huge clay golem walks towards the door, kicks it off its hinges and just leaves the building.  
  
The sound of it crashing down the stairs can be heard and the screams of the prostitute outside. Giles runs to the window and flings the curtains open. He looks outside and his jaw drops.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Oh sh…  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - PRESENT - night  
We come back to the present as GILES is looking accusingly at ETHAN.  
  
ETHAN  
See? It was quite remarkable.  
And we had fun!  
  
GILES  
Remind me again why I'm not  
throwing you out onto the  
streets like the piece of garbage  
you are?  
  
ETHAN  
Oh, come on! It wasn't that  
bad!  
  
GILES  
(dumbstruck)  
Wasn't that bad?! The bloody  
thing ripped the streets to  
pieces!  
  
ETHAN  
Well, there is that…  
  
EXT: LONDON - SOHO - PAST - night  
We come back to the past to see the wannabe magicians chasing after the golem. It is smashing up cars and throwing anything it can find through shop windows.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN is frantically flicking through the pages of the magic book.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Binding spell… binding spell…  
Which page was it on?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
How the hell am I supposed to  
know? You're the one who closed  
the book! Look for something on  
alefs!  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Alefs?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
A symbol on it's forehead!  
(sees a car going through a window)  
Oh, somebody's not going  
to like that…  
(back to Ethan)  
From what I read just now it's  
supposed to make it vulnerable…  
it's the thing's only weakness and  
until you put one on it, we can't  
kill it!  
  
YOUNG ETHAN continues to flick through the pages while YOUNG GILES takes more immediate action. He puts his hand through the window of a smashed up car and pulls out a crowbar before running at the golem.  
  
ANGLE ON: DEIRDRE looking on in horror.  
  
DEIRDRE  
Ripper! No!  
  
ANGLE ON: YOUNG GILES attacking the golem.  
  
GILES dives at the creature and whacks the crowbar into the golem's back. He can't pull it out again! It turns around and whacks him across the street, landing with a skid at YOUNG ETHAN'S feet. He looks up at him.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Find the bloody spell!  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(sarcastically)  
Thanks for reminding me. I was  
totally forgetting to do that! Dick  
head!  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(to Randall and Philip)  
You two! We have to distract it now!  
  
RANDALL  
You're sodding barmy!  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Possibly!  
  
The three of them run at golem and dive onto it, trying to hold it back. PHILIP is sent through a shop window…  
  
PHILIP  
(loudly)  
Aaaghhhhhhh!!!  
  
…while RANDALL and GILES hold on for dear life.  
  
ANGLE ON: YOUNG ETHAN suddenly finds what he's looking for.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(runs towards the golem)  
I've got it!  
  
As he runs, YOUNG ETHAN trips and his head collides with the ground, knocking him out. The book goes skidding along the floor. DEIRDRE notices it.  
  
ANGLE ON: The golem throwing RANDALL through the air and almost twenty metres up the street. YOUNG GILES, who's now got his arms wrapped around the golem's head, is being swung all over the place.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Agh! Oh God! Agh!  
  
ANGLE ON: DEIRDRE picks up the book and tries to sound out the words.  
  
DEIRDRE  
I… I can't pronounce this!  
(looks at the unconscious ETHAN)  
I can't…  
  
Before she can finish her sentence, YOUNG GILES flies through the air again and lands on his back.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Agh! Ow! Damn!  
  
DEIRDRE turns to him.  
  
DEIRDRE  
Can you do this?  
  
YOUNG GILES nods quickly and puts his hand out for the book.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(reading, Hebrew)  
By the powers of the earth  
and sky I bind you!  
  
ANGLE ON: the golem as it turns around angrily.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(Hebrew, O.S.)  
By… by the will of nature I…  
I bind you!  
  
The golem starts to charge towards YOUNG GILES and DEIRDRE.  
  
DEIRDRE  
Hurry up!  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Hang on! Hang on!  
(Reading, in Hebrew)  
Let the will be done… let the  
binding be complete!  
  
The golem suddenly stops running and grabs its forehead in pain. When it takes its hands away it has a very distinct mark on its head.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(getting to his feet, smiling cockily)  
Gotcha!  
  
YOUNG GILES runs at the golem, making a kind of war cry, and grabbing the crowbar still implanted in its back, he pulls it out with a loud grunt. He swings it as hard as he can into the creature's forehead. First the head turns to clay again followed by the rest of its body until it is just a lifeless pile of mud.  
  
YOUNG GILES falls back to the floor and lays down. RANDALL and PHILIP rejoin them, clearly injured and limping.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Never again…  
  
There is a moaning off screen. They all turn to see YOUNG ETHAN regaining consciousness. He looks up at them and smiles.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
What a rush!  
  
INT: GILES' HOUSE - PRESENT - night  
ETHAN smiles having remembered the events we've just seen and he relayed.  
  
ETHAN  
See? It wasn't all that bad.  
  
GILES  
Yes… you said that before.  
  
ETHAN  
Well, it wasn't.  
  
GILES  
We may have survived that but  
remember what happened not long  
after?  
  
ETHAN  
(under his breath, remembering)  
Eyghon.  
  
GILES  
Yes! Eyghon! Thanks to you and your  
idiocy Randall, Philip and Deirdre were  
killed… and you almost added Buffy  
to that list four years ago!  
  
ETHAN  
(making excuses)  
But I was evil then! Thanks to  
a while in the slammer I'm a  
completely reformed man now!  
You'd never catch me doing that  
again.  
  
GILES gives him a "yeah, right" look. He glares at ETHAN who gives him a pleading look in return. Coming to some decision, GILES sighs and begins to unlock the chains around ETHAN but says nothing. ETHAN gets to his feet slowly.  
  
ETHAN  
You're a real mate, you know  
that?  
  
GILES doesn't reply and instead, walks to the door and opens it. He goes back to ETHAN, grabs him by the collar and throws him out of the door.  
  
GILES  
Goodbye. Good riddance.  
But I must thank you.  
  
ETHAN  
For what?  
  
GILES  
For reminding me what an  
arsehole you were… I sincerely  
hope you're caught before you  
reach the end of town.  
  
ETHAN  
Thanks… for nothing…  
  
Giles glares threateningly at Ethan. After a few seconds Ethan finally realises it's best to cut his losses and get away while he can. He darts off away from the house. Giles watches him go with a frown then slams the door shut behind him.  
BLACK OUT  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXT: STREET NEAR GILES' APARTMENT-PRESENT-night  
  
Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara and Dawn are still walking home. Dawn is still being sulky.  
  
DAWN  
It's just, I really don't need to be  
walked home...I'm not just some  
kid, I'm a Slayer.  
  
TARA  
We know, Dawn.  
  
ANYA  
(to Xander)  
I mean, how could we not  
know, when she mentions it every  
five seconds...I'm a Slayer,  
I'm a Slayer...la dee da  
  
XANDER  
(a bit nervous, sotto voce)  
Honey, did I ever tell  
you the little being human  
rule about not pissing  
off the Slayer? Cause  
it's a kind of important  
one...  
  
ETHAN suddenly runs past them, almost knocking WILLOW over.  
  
WILLOW  
Umm, hey, walking here!  
  
TARA  
Are you okay, honey?  
  
WILLOW  
Yeah, he just surprised me.  
That was kind of rude...and   
no excuse me. Did he  
seem familiar to you?  
  
TARA shrugs. WILLOW continues to frown in puzzlement.  
  
ANYA  
He was in an awful hurry. You don't  
suppose...  
  
All stop and look briefly at DAWN who gives them an actual smile.  
  
DAWN  
Nope, there aren't any vamps  
here...must have just  
had an elsewhere to be  
  
WILLOW  
(still a bit disgruntled)  
Like last Tuesday! And  
I could swear I know him  
from somewhere.  
  
All start walking again, now with a happy DAWN alongside.  
  
ANYA  
(helpfully)  
Perhaps he was a thief,  
or a bandit...or a cat  
burglar...although he   
wasn't wearing a black catsuit  
like I wear when Xander and I   
play-  
  
XANDER  
(loudly)  
And look! It's Giles' house.  
Where no games are played ever,  
especially ones that involve   
costumes or props that we won't be  
talking about in front of our  
friends.  
  
TARA  
(amused)  
Props?  
  
DAWN  
Okay, show of hands  
for ewww?  
  
WILLOW, TARA and DAWN all raise their hands as XANDER gives them a look and opens the door.  
  
INT: GILES' LIVING ROOM - PRESENT - night  
  
They enter without knocking, WILLOW, TARA and DAWN still having their hands in the air, and stop in their tracks as soon as they enter the living room. They notice two things immediately: GILES is calmly knocking back a drink, and there are chains in the living room. ANYA gives XANDER a smug, pointed look while the others just stare, putting their hands down slowly.  
  
ANYA  
(to XANDER)  
You were saying? About  
Giles? And games?  
  
WILLOW  
Maybe Dawn should  
go upstairs.  
  
DAWN  
Are you kidding me? This  
is the good part.  
  
XANDER  
It pains me to say it, but  
I stand corrected.  
Hmmm…who's been a  
naughty boy?  
  
DAWN  
Eww?  
  
GILES gives them a silent glare. DAWN again raises her hand, followed by the others in unison.  
  
INT: SPIKE'S CRYPT - PRESENT - night  
  
BUFFY  
Have I gotten through  
to you at all? Is anything  
sinking in, or are you  
already too far sunk?  
  
SPIKE  
I think...no, I know it.  
You're right, Buffy. You should  
be right, you're the Slayer  
and all...but I'm really  
impressed with how very  
right you are at this moment...  
in fact, you are right right now.  
  
SPIKE snickers drunkenly as BUFFY rolls her eyes...but then he almost immediately gets serious.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm gonna take my soul  
and run with it, Slayer, but  
I'm not gonna run away...I'm   
gonna make a bleedin difference   
in this world...you'll see, you're  
gonna be so proud of me...  
  
BUFFY  
Spike, that's not the point.  
You need to be okay with you.  
  
SPIKE  
I will be, Buffy. I have seen  
the sunlight. I'm going to be  
a better man...  
(getting to his feet)  
starting right now!  
  
He falls flat on his face, still drunk from the effects of the whiskey. BUFFY shakes her head bemusedly.  
  
BUFFY  
That's one way to start.  
Cleaning floors with your  
own face. Go you!  
  
SPIKE  
Well, not quite now…  
maybe in the morning.  
  
Buffy helps him to his feet, taking him to his stone coffin thingy which now contains a duvet and other such comfy stuff. She puts him into it and smiles a little.  
  
We go back to Giles' house. Dawn has gone to bed and Giles thanks the others for bringing her back. She may be a Slayer but she's still 15 after all! They are about to leave when, upon Xander opening the door a group of military men with guns storm in with guns on the ready.  
  
TITLE CARD: TO BE CONTINUED  



End file.
